Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{6}{10}-4\dfrac{3}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {4} + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=8 + {\dfrac{6}{10}} - {\dfrac{3}{6}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 8 + {\dfrac{3}{5}} - {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{6}{10}-\dfrac{5}{10}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 8+\dfrac{1}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 8\dfrac{1}{10}$